


The French Mistake - Dean Castiel Mini Bang 2018

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 15:50:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21139217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: In a bid for control of Heaven, the archangel Raphael attacks Castiel and his allies, leaving Balthazar no choice but to send the Winchesters to an alternate universe for the safety of the world with a key that opens a lock containing all of Heaven’s stolen weapons. Sam and Dean discover that in this alternate reality, they are actors on a TV show called Supernatural. Even more of a shock, Dean learns that his alternate universe self is married to a man, a man who happens to be the mirror image of his best friend. With their world once again on the verge of the apocalypse, the Winchester brothers race to find a way back to their own universe before Raphael can send his minions after them and Dean tries to come to terms with the fact that maybe his angel just might mean a little more to him than Dean previously thought.





	The French Mistake - Dean Castiel Mini Bang 2018

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoverAwakened](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoverAwakened/gifts).

> Illustrations created for the Dean Castiel Mini Bang story, [The French Mistake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460536), by LoverAwakened. check it out!

  


  



End file.
